dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Advanced Producing and Directing class at Ferris
The Advanced Producing and Directing Class, or TVPR 499, is a class held during both fall and spring semesters at Ferris State University. It is one of three classes, along with Seminar in Production and Instructional Design, offered as part of the "Senior Sequence" offered to near-graduating TV Production students. Simultaneously, 11 out of 12 members of TVPR 499 were enrolled in the TVPR 464 Seminar class and the TVPR 466 Instructional Design class. Relevance to Dozerfleet The Dozerfleet founder himself joined TVPR 499 in January of 2010. As a result, many new articles and content on the Dozerfleet Database is designed to document projects relevant to that class and how it relates to the founder and to Dozerfleet as a whole. Said new content also serves as an aid to classmates of the founder's, as they seek to look up content from class without having to review actual videos just to find information. Crew positions The class' attention is divided primarily into devising content for two shows: Ferris in Focus and Ferris State Live. There is a Studio Crew designation for FSL and a "Magazine" Crew one that handles FiF content. The Studio Crew consists of ever-rotating positions filled by students; while the FiF crew is divided into sub-crews that each come up with content for FiF and its numerous segments. Programs produced File:BenWymanSims3.jpg|'Ben Wyman' - He dresses like a conductor, but will his career get on track? File:DozerfleetFounder.jpg|'David Stiefel' - Still going strong, in spite countless setbacks. File:DomGibbsphoto.jpg|'Dominique Gibbs' - Nothing's gonna keep this Chicago native from her dreams. File:EricStacy.jpg|'Eric Stacy' - This meticulous perfectionist from Midland seeks success. File:TheK.A.-Sims3.jpg|'The K.A.' - Out to prove that she has much more to offer than just a pretty face. File:Lamarr.jpg|'Lamarr English' - A comedian at heart, few problems are too big for him to solve. File:FrankMolner.jpg|'Frank Molner' - A natural, and was with SWOCC after internship until it imploded. File:MeganBarker.jpg|'Megan Barker' - The first member of the class to get married, an overachiever. File:NickBlohmGuitar.jpg|'Nick Blohm' - A singer/musician in a band titled "Catacomb," Nick should never be underestimated. File:SaraTuttle.jpg|'Sara Potter' - Short and sweet, Sara would go on to acquire a coveted job, and would later get married. File:Tabby.jpg|'Tabby Young' - Became a successful technician at a church. File:NateTotten.jpg|'Nate Totten' - Nate has come a very long way, eventually founding Rotten Photography. ''Ferris in Focus'' Main article: Ferris in Focus Ferris in Focus is a local show on Bulldog Television, approximately 30 minutes in length each episode. Being a variety mini-documentary show, there are numerous small segments that make up FiF. ''Ferris State Live'' Main article: Ferris State Live Ferris State Live is also a news and talk show, composed of 27 minutes of material concerning mostly sports programs on campus. The first segment details a special guest on campus, and a relevant issue to campus they would like to talk about. The second segment features different guests, and is similar to the first. Occasionally something that is not related to sports but which is nevertheless noteworthy and relevant is featured in the third segment. The show's three segments are padded with 30-second commercials forming its borders. Reports * Weekly Discussion Question: Each student is assigned to weekly find a question from their books, and to answer that question via their own research on the topic. Replies were expected to be typed, and be a paragraph or two in length. * Professional Producer Review Paper: Also, a producer mentioned in the class' book was expected to be discussed in a report by each student in a 2-page paper. * Peer Evaluations: Students' assessments of each other's previous week's performances in-studio was expected. External links * TDMP Home Page Category: Ferris State programs